robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellbent
Hellbent was a box shaped robot with a cut-off wedge design and a top mounted axe with front lifting forks that entered Series 7 of Robot Wars. It was a brand new machine from an inexperienced team, who had never fought before but had practised by turning over objects in their garage and showed no fear towards any of the spinners in their first round. The box-wedge robot had two wheels that had metal spiked wheel guards to prevent it from being flipped on its side, but had a lightweight chassis and bolted armour. After dominating its heat melee, it was swiftly beaten in the second round by Atomic. The team previously attempted to enter Series 4 with an earlier version of Hellbent, which was box-wedge shaped and had a flipping arm capable of lifting over 250 kilograms. The arm could also extend outwards to provide an extra flipper and had a spike at the end to function as an axe. Hellbent was victorious in the qualifiers, but was not chosen to appear on the show for unknown reasons. The version seen in Series 7 was originally intended to enter Series 5, but was not finished in time for the qualifiers. The team also intended to enter Hellbent into Series 6, but again were not ready in time for the qualifiers. Hellbent had a message written under it that read "Matilda, will you marry me?". Robot History Series 7 In a battle of four newcomers, Hellbent immediately turned over the invertible Mean Streak before axing it a few times. While I Bot One Beta largely stayed away from the action, Hellbent buried its axe deep into Araknia's shell then got its lifter into action. Araknia's spinning blade was hitting the ground as it moved, now in circles. Hellbent chased I Bot One Beta until a slam onto the arena wall from Hellbent immobilised the German machine. Araknia continually spun in circles until its shell came off, and to make matters worse, it was pushed onto a flame vent, where it was eliminated. After a superb round one performance, Hellbent lasted just 26 seconds against Atomic in the heat semi final. Atomic missed with its flipper initially, almost flipping itself over before tossing Hellbent into the air, then a few seconds later clean out of the arena. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Hellbentmk1.jpg|The original Hellbent that failed to qualify for Series 4 Hellbent 1.JPG|The Series 4 Hellbent as Hellbound being pushed by Chip off the Sumo ring at Techno Games. Hellbent.jpg|Hellbent at Techno-Games Hellbent.gif|Hellbent 2 Hellbent 2_2014.jpg|Hellbent 2 in 2014 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Failed to qualify *Series 5-6: Did not enter *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 Outside Robot Wars The team originally entered Techno Games with the Series 4 version of Hellbent under the name Hellbound which lost to Chip in the sumo. The Series 7 version of Hellbent then entered Techno Games as Hellbent. It was paired with Constrictor in the Robotic Soccer tournament. The team was known as "The Skeleton Crew". Hellbent also entered the sumo and had a spade at the front of the robot. It won at least one sumo match, which was against Devil Rider. Following the end of Robot Wars, Hellbent fought a few times in the live event circuit and was bought by Team Smash who renamed it as Hellbent 2. In 2014, after spending a while out of action, Hellbent 2 was sold once more to Team Toon Army who are currently in the process of getting it combat-ready again. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from Devon Category:Robots that only fought in Series 7 Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Competitors in Techno Games